


A Divine Hell

by usnolved



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usnolved/pseuds/usnolved
Summary: Rosalie falls in love with the one human she swore she'd stay away from. What a stupid, stupid lion.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Tanya, Leah Clearwater/Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 177





	1. Movement Of Pale Beauty

Isabella basked in the torrid Phoenix sun for what she hoped was not the last time in her life. Her mother, Renée, called out for her, only to be ignored in turn for her daughter’s deafening thoughts. Bella, as she preferred, soaked in the hopes that in an alternate universe, her parents were still married, leaving her without the choice of having to leave her mother and her new husband, Phil, for her police chief father. It’s not that she resented having to live with Charlie, the two weeks they spent together every summer was great! However, at the ripe age of seventeen, Bella strangely felt more attached to the men who carefully planned their escape from her mother’s bedroom in the still-dark hours of the morning than she did her own father.

When her mother had finally caught her attention, threatening lateness as if she had ever been prompt in her life, Bella finally snapped out of it. She only hoped to skip the awkward small talk that she knew Charlie was accustomed to. The air conditioning that blasted throughout the plane made Bella grateful she decided to put on what she dubbed her “Washington Clothes” before the flight. Her thick blue sweater drowned her in the fabric, reminiscent of the ocean.

Charlie and Bella only knew how to be awkward, it seemed. After a stiff hug when she got off the plane, they bumped heads while attempting to reach for the luggage at the same time. They both gave boisterous laughs, soothing the burn the tension left. When they passed the ‘Welcome to Forks!” sign, Bella couldn’t help but feel queasy and sated at the same time. Though she did have to admit to herself, the dead deer on the side of the road wouldn’t make anyone feel too good. The diner that her father seemed to frequent smelled of blueberry cobbler and steak. Everyone seemed to remember her even though she couldn’t name a single face if she tried.

“So you come here every night?” Bella asked.

“Easier than washing dishes,” he said, laughing.

She offered to cook for him, having had to do so since she was twelve and was never sure if her mother would be home for the night to feed her. He was astonished at such a prospect but accepted graciously. When a patron came over to ask about an attack, the joyous mood vanished. Her father even became frustrated when he admitted to no leads on the case. Charlie’s head fell to his hands, defeated, but popped back up when he felt a smaller hand reach for his own in reassurance. They shared a smile and returned to eating.

After finishing their meal, they returned to the small home which never came to Bella’s mind when she thought about her childhood, only remembering dingy California apartments until she was about ten, then they moved to Arizona, with promises of a new life and changes to her mother - which never came. Her room was the same as it had been the previous summer when she visited, only the addition of a small desk and computer differed.

Bella placed her bag in the rocking chair which sat in the corner of her room, near the window, promising herself that she would unpack tomorrow. Her exhaustion had been creeping up on her for the duration of the evening, but chose to strike right then like a viper. She fumbled with her clothes, changing into comfortable pajamas, before crawling under the floral purple sheets and passing out.

Her first day at Forks High School almost began with Bella tumbling down the stairs, had Charlie not been there to pull her back.

“Woah, Bells, back in my day we just pretended to be sick if we didn’t wanna go to school.” Bella huffed playfully at her father as he chuckled.

After a bowl of cereal, Bella made her way to the red truck her father had purchased from his friend, Billy Black, and his son, Jacob, as a graduation present. Of course Jacob had vividly remembered her from adolescence, while he remained a background character in her memories of playing with his twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. The truck stood out like a sore thumb in the school parking lot and effectively made Bella the center of all unwanted attention.

Hiding herself in the dark brown locks of her hair, she made her way into the office, getting her schedule and paper for the teachers to sign. On her way to her first class, she ran into an eccentric boy named Eric Yorkie, who promised her the cover of the school magazine, which she urgently declined. He then showed her the way to her first period class, which she shared with the raven-haired boy and one of his friends, Mike Newton.

“How you likin’ the rain, Arizona?” Bella wanted to roll her eyes but began to shake her head.

“I’m not that into it, if I’m honest,” Bella said, feeling the heat creep onto her cheeks.

“Aw, come on, you’ll love it here,” Eric said and for a moment Bella wondered if he could see the future or if he was just ignorant.

The next three classes passed by quickly and Bella was grateful, seeing as she was ready to go home. When lunch came around, the nervousness in her stomach came back as she wondered where she would sit. When Eric and Mike waved her over to a table, she let out a breath of relief. Sat at the table already were two other girls, who introduced themselves as Angela and Jessica. They had been at lunch for less than five minutes when the Cullens walked in.

“Who are they?” Bella asked, her breath hitching.

“Oh, they’re the Cullens!” Jessica beamed. “They’re Dr. and Mrs. Cullen’s foster kids, and they’re so cool! They’re all,” Jessica was whispering now, “ _together_ , but no one really talks about it anymore.”

Bella was confused, what did she mean together? Her question was suddenly answered when the tall boy with the honey-colored curls leaned down to receive a kiss from the much shorter girl, whose pixie-cut hair was styled in all different directions.

“That’s Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, the big one is Emmett Cullen, the blonde is Tanya Hale - she and Jasper are triplets - and she’s with Edward Cullen, the red-haired one. I’ve been trying to get with Emmett for months so don’t even think about it!” Jessica was jokingly serious about the boy with dark brown curls who, Bella noticed, was flinging food at the boy called Edward.

Just as Bella was about to ask about the missing triplet, the door swung open, letting the cold Washington air in. While the Cullens were inhumanly beautiful, the blonde who walked through the door at that moment, Bella decided, was a goddess. Her long hair fell into perfect platinum ringlets, stopping at her mid-back, and she had to have spent hours on her makeup for it to look that good. Her perfect smile was encased by bright red lips, and Bella had to look away, fearing if she didn’t stop, she may never.

“Who’s that?”

“ _That_ is Rosalie Hale.”


	2. Not How You Liked Me

Of course the red haired one would be in my Biology class. He was turned around in his seat, talking and laughing with a boy that I think was in my third period. Unfortunately, by the time the bell rang and everyone had found their seats, I could see that his partner’s seat was unoccupied and I cursed in my head. I was handed my textbook by Mr. Molina and uneasily walked over to sit next to the boy whose name I had forgotten. I had not - could not forget Rosalie, though. 

He was charismatic - charming even. He smiled a perfect smile and I found myself jealous. His name was Edward, not that it mattered, I didn’t plan to have much to do with anyone at this small town high school, much less the Cullens. The way that the entire student body doted on them like a codependent girlfriend made me uneasy. But it wasn’t any of my business, and I thought that was the end of it. 

“Do you play any sports? Instruments, maybe?” He sounded genuinely interested in my personal life, which I also found strange. 

“Um, no. I did ballet, and some...other stuff, when I was younger but stopped a long time ago,” I hadn’t planned on answering him at all, and definitely didn’t plan on explaining my childhood to him. It almost felt as if he had pulled the answer from me, like a sword from a stone, brave and ruthless. 

“Well, I teach piano, if you’re interested,” he smirked at me, but I was determined to keep my face stoic. Instead of answering, I just shook my head. He shrugged and turned back to the handout we were given to work on. With a glance I could see that he had already finished it, and his handwriting reminded me of a time I had never experienced. In fact, that’s exactly how he made me feel, like we were in a different century. 

By the end of class, I was determined to change my schedule. Hell, I would change schools just to get away from the Cullens. For now, I settled on getting out of Biology. I raced to the front office after Gym, unmoved in my decision. When it was explained to me that all the other classes were full, I huffed in annoyance. I heard the door to the office creak open, but I was too frustrated to care. As I turned around to leave, my breath hitched when I saw the intruder: Rosalie. 

“Just have to endure it, I guess.” I brushed past the ethereal being, trying to lower my heart rate discreetly. As soon as I passed her, my brain was captivated by her smell. She smelled like lavender and chamomile, soothing enough to lull you to sleep. 

I sat in my truck for about ten minutes, contemplating the decision of finding Rosalie and apologizing. For what, I wasn’t exactly sure, that’s just how she made me feel. Throwing my head back into the seat, I dismissed the idea and started my truck, ready to go home and end this day. As I searched for a decent radio station, I noticed Edward and Rosalie arguing in the corner of the parking lot. She had a finger digging into his chest and he looked to be dismissive of her.  _ None of my business _ . 

My homework was finished in an hour and I had decided, against my own will, to research the Cullens. All I found was that they were the model American family. There were ads for Jasper Hale’s tutoring sessions in History and Spanish and Emmett Cullen’s little league team. Was he even old enough to do that? Nothing came of my many searches for Rosalie or Edward, though I knew that he taught piano. I knew there were two more of them, whose names had also slipped from my brain, so no luck there. From what I could tell, none of them had any form of social media, which confounded me. 

That wasn’t enough for me. It wasn’t enough to only figure out that they were every bit as perfect as Forks made them out to be. With a sigh, I shut the computer down, mentally exhausted from my extensive search. I lightly swiveled in the desk chair for only a minute before I heard the open and shut of the front door. Perhaps Charlie could be of some assistance. I could only hope that he had not also fallen under their spell. 

When I had finally made it to the last step, I noticed the plastic grocery bags sitting on the counter, the Newton’s Outfitters logo branded on them. Then Charlie came in, more bags hanging from his hands. 

“I wasn’t  _ exactly  _ sure what to get, but I had some help from Mrs. Newton and she picked out some pretty easy meals for us to make,” Charlie explained after I inquired about the groceries. 

“Us? Dad, I thought you wanted me to-” He cut me off. 

“I’ve been thinkin’ about it, and I couldn’t just pawn off the adult responsibilities to you. You deserve to be a kid! But then I realised that I don’t know how to cook shit besides mac n’ cheese...so how would you feel about cookin’ with your old man?” Charlie seemed pretty excited at the idea of us having a hobby together, even if it was just cooking dinner. There was no way I could turn him down, not with the way his eyes shone in a way I hadn’t ever seen. 

“Let’s see whatcha got!”

After we put the chicken in the oven to bake, we set on making a homemade broth that I had learned from a neighbor in California, which we decided would stew the carrots and potatoes perfectly. Charlie was telling a story from when he and Mom were married, in which she tried to cook dinner and almost burnt the house down. We were breathlessly laughing when there was a knock at the door. 

Charlie gave me a confused look but moved to open the door anyway. When he did, an absolutely gorgeous couple were standing there. I knew instantly that they were related to the Cullens. 

“Carlisle, how nice to see you! And Esme, the station would like to make a formal request for more of those homemade donuts!” Charlie seemed so acquainted with them, it made me wonder how much I truly knew about my father. Why was I questioning him? The Cullens were the ones who I was weary of. 

“Well Chief,” Carlisle started once they had been formally invited into our house, “We heard from the youngsters that your daughter had just moved into town! You must be Bella.” 

“Hello…” I shook his hand, my own damp with nervous sweat. 

His touch was like ice, and I had to keep from shivering. They reminded me of the dead people I had seen on movies and television shows, with bone-colored skin and dark circles encompassing their much too golden eyes. Perhaps it was genetic, but thinking about it, all of them had those eerie eyes, and few of them were  _ actually _ related. Esme gave me a hug, much like I would expect a mother to give. Despite her similar physical coldness, her gestures and face were warm with love. She emitted the same energy as Charlie. 

  
We sat through a small conversation, mainly consisting of how I liked the town, or the ever-present animal attacks in the woods and on the docks. The looks they gave each other gave me an urging suspicion that they knew something. And I  **would** figure it out.


	3. Gentle Moving Divinity

Did she have to ogle? My snide remark was swift, shocking Edward and myself. It was completely unprompted and even a bit hypocritical as I felt compelled to stare into those doe eyes from across the cafeteria. The way her mahogany hair fell down her back in soft, natural curls begged my hand to run through it. I sent a quick look to my brother, silently asking him to keep his mouth shut, something he struggled with. He gave a curt nod, a way of promising to obey my wishes. 

My feet had started to carry me out of the cafeteria before the bell even rang to signal lunch’s end. I had to get away from the Swan girl, her scent was too much for me. English was a sanctuary in the moment, a completely different building from Biology, which I had learned she shared with my brother.  _ The poor girl.  _ While I knew that Edward meant well, his execution of kindness almost always happened to feel more like an invasion of privacy. God help the next person who gets asked if they play any instruments. 

While I was normally unperturbed in my self control around humans, Bella Swan caused me to falter. Her strawberry scent was undeniably unique, more natural than the other girls at Forks High School, whose vigorous amounts of perfume were enough to make my nose burn. And not in the good way. I found myself casually sniffing the air, if not just to see which building she was in, what class. It wasn’t like I was going to follow her anywhere, her scent was simply intoxicating. That goes without mentioning the scent of her blood, which made my mouth pool with venom at the thought. She was simply a delicious smelling candle, burning to the wick for the smell, with no regard to her. 

It was stupid for me to even consider talking to the Swan girl. Even thinking about her caused a fiery chain reaction of my predator senses. I would smell her out, her scent was much stronger than anyone else’s, and then I could hear her heartbeat  _ thumping!  _ loudly over everyone’s voices. Her voice was quiet, yet her heart was strong. That quickly reminded me that she was human, with a family, and a future. Yet, here I was, thinking about how warm her skin would feel,  _ her blood _ . What made Bella Swan so different? I had never felt this sense of unease before. Had she done it, ruined my years of intolerance towards blood? In one day? 

After my last class of the day, I was making my way into the office. Esme had given the ladies in the office her “small-town famous brownies” and wanted me to make sure they enjoyed them (and get her pan back). Upon entry, I heard that loud heartbeat again, and I smiled. She was trying to get out of her Biology class.  _ Good for her, Edward’s a bit strange. _

“I’m sorry, Ms. Swan, all of the other classes are full,” Debbie said sympathetically. Even as gently as I opened the door, it still creaked with a haunting sense of  _ old _ . Esme would definitely want to redecorate the office, and she’d do it free of charge. I would have to propose the idea. 

“Just have to endure it then.” She hadn’t meant for anyone to hear it, though, it’s not like I had much of a choice. Bella brushed past me, hair and eyes tamely wild. Her breathing was uneasy, like she had been unsteady but trying to calm down. Yet her heart was louder than ever when her shoulder touched mine, a simple caress of skin even on her sweater clad arm. It was chilling, even as warm as she had been. 

I was quick in my conversation with the office ladies, also making sure I had secured Esme’s brownie pan. The rain never stopped in Forks, and that day was no different. Edward was waiting beside his Volvo, an angry look on his face. 

“She has a life Rose! A family!” He was loud and clear, despite that no one could hear him without our sensitive ears. 

“You think I don’t know that?!” 

“I think you need to stay away from her.” He was curt, and it bothered me that he thought he could be Carlisle, making decisions for me. Was there something about me that men just thought they could control? I would not be easily manipulated, especially not by Mr. Spanish Influenza. 

“You _know_ I can’t do that, Edward!” My finger was so harshly dug into his chest that a small crack could be heard. His look caused me to get a grip on my thoughts, I knew he had figured it out. 

His anger dissipated, “She’s not-” 

“You don’t know that,” I interrupted him, then turned away, walking to my car. 

Bella had left the parking lot, her truck could be heard from five miles away. I peeled out of the parking lot, a streak of red among silver and black. The drive home was quiet, and the trees watched as I made the decision that I could not be around Bella Swan when she came into school the next day. 

Alice and Tanya helped me pack my bags for Denali, the closest family we had. Carlisle and Esme supported me in my venture, completely ignorant of the effect Bella Swan had on me. Edward praised my decision, my mental screaming effectively blocking him from seeing the truth behind it. Truth was, I knew I had to take my time with Bella. She would be too vulnerable, fragile. If it should happen, her codependence could kill us both. I craved her and needed her. It wasn’t just her blood that beckoned me, I wanted normality, and Bella could provide that. She could be the walk in the park love I had always wanted. I felt a pull to the swan, and knew that Edward was wrong. Bella was mine, which made me indefinitely hers. 


	4. I Wished For You, Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. My work schedule kind of overwhelmed me, but I promise I will delegate better so that you guys get regular updates!

Bella was quick to notice Rosalie’s absence the next day. It upset her, strangely enough. She had spent most of the night thinking of things to say to the blonde goddess. Though, she still had the privilege of sitting next to Edward in Biology. He started with a curt “hello” which gave way to Bella’s burning question. 

“Where’s your sister?” 

Edward, whose head had been turned down at their desk, was quick to face her, an unreadable expression on his face. He muttered something Bella couldn’t hear, then said, “She took a vacation. Went to visit our cousins in Alaska.” 

Of course that wasn’t enough for the curious human. “Why now? And why didn’t any of you go with her?” 

The immortal cursed himself, he was never one for lying, particularly because he wasn’t good at it. It took three years before he could finally tell their cover story without sounding suspicious. “We actually went over winter break, Rose stayed here to help at the youth center. They’re all very close so she was very upset when she couldn’t go. Yesterday my parents surprised her with tickets to go see them.” 

It wasn’t the truth, Bella knew. She wanted to know what he was hiding, and why. The way he looked at her, she knew he was trying to convince her that he was telling the truth. Is that how the Cullens got by with so much? Their charm? She was unknowingly glaring at her lab partner, which confused him. 

He would give anything to know what Bella Swan was thinking. With everyone else in Forks, it was so easy to live. They all knew what their supernatural good looks did for people, it blurred their cognitive thinking, which allowed the Cullens to live a peaceful life. Edward knew that, he knew how he affected everyone. Everyone, except Bella, whose glare made him worry that she didn’t believe him. He had no choice but to try to convince Rosalie to stay away from her. It was for the sake of the family, and for the Chief’s daughter. 

Edward knew Rosalie would hate herself if she did something to hurt Bella. He could hear how the human was all his sister could think about, which scared him. They had done so well in Forks, they could probably drag four more years out of the small town. Rosalie was being selfish, he knew that much. Even though she hadn’t done anything, he had to prevent her from doing  _ anything _ that could jeopardize the stability they had in the town. 

Bella knew that the family’s reputation in the town was built on a lie. Just like the one Edward had told her. They were small enough to start, but they must have built up in the past two years. She knew that these lies had to have a connection. That was the big question, what did these lies hide? What was big enough that none of the Cullens could tell anyone? 

  
  


Maybe Rosalie didn’t like her. That was the only explanation Bella could produce. Two days had passed and Rosalie still wasn’t back. She sat at her lunch table, Jessica and Angela on either side of her, the group engaged in a conversation about something Bella didn’t really care about. 

“What do you think, Arizona?” Eric asked, and Bella didn’t stop herself from playfully rolling her eyes. 

“About what?” 

“Prom! I came up with the theme myself,” the raven haired boy boasted. 

Jessica scoffed, “You absolutely did not! Alice did more than any of us for the theme, idiot!” She smacked him on the head to accentuate her point. 

“Geez, fine! I  _ helped  _ with the theme: Monte Carlo, baby!” 

“Monte Carlo, huh? Wait, I thought prom wasn’t until May?” Bella asked, suddenly invested. 

“Oh, it’s not. Alice suggested that we come up with a theme in advance so that we don’t stress about it,” Jessica explained. 

“How does she have control over that?” 

Angela answered, “She’s a representative in the student council. Has been since freshman year.” 

Bella’s eyebrows furrowed, the Cullens kept getting stranger with every piece of information she heard. They seemed like the perfect family, but no one acknowledged the things that separated them from that ideal. Jessica had made a comment about them being together, but that was the end. What kind of spell did the Cullens have over the people of Forks? 

“Bella, did you wanna hang out with me and Jess this weekend? It’s supposed to be sunny so we were gonna have a picnic in the park and then watch movies in Jess’ backyard.” She almost considered saying no, but then Bella considered that she would only have one chance to experience high school, she might as well enjoy it. 

“That sounds fun, Ang, sure!” Bella replied enthusiastically. 

“Great, we’ll be at your house at...mmm 11:45 tomorrow morning?” Jessica suggested. 

Bella nodded, the idea of having friends suddenly becoming much more realistic in her mind. 

  
  


At 11:45 the next morning, Angela and Jessica were there, on the dot. Charlie was happy that his daughter would not be reclusive as he had been since Renèe left. Bella bid him goodbye, then walked out to Jessica’s silver Toyota, a recently purchased car by her parents. 

Angela had packed sandwiches as well as mini snack trays and juice boxes. She explained that it was one of the only drinks they had in her house because of her brothers. Neither Bella or Jessica minded, instead, they happily drank apple juice from the mini boxes. They talked and laughed as they basked in the rare Forks sun, snacking on apple and orange slices. When they finished their sandwiches, Angela took out a tray of brownies that her mom had made for the girls. Bella couldn’t stop herself from letting out an obnoxious laugh when Jessica moaned after tasting one of the brownies. 

“She got the recipe from Mrs. Cullen,” Angela disclosed, “apparently she doesn’t give it out often.” 

Even though she felt a strong urge to bring up how strange the family was, Bella refrained. She knew it would probably turn into a witch hunt if she disrespected the precious Cullens. Instead, she forced herself to forget about the pale family, for today at least. 

When the sun began to fade, the clouds taking back their spot in the Washington sky, the girls packed up their things and filed into Jessica’s car once more. It soon began pouring, as it always did. The rain disappointed everyone, the plans of watching movies outside, ruined. 

“Hey, why don’t we just, I don’t know, build a fort inside and watch movies there?” Bella suggested, not quite ready to leave her new friends. 

“That’s a great idea, Bella!” Jessica exclaimed, and the group quickly got to work on building the largest blanket fort they possibly could. 

In the middle of  _ Dirty Dancing _ , the blankets fell and the girls consorted in laughter. Rather than taking the time to fix it, they simply wrapped themselves in the blankets, occasionally taking popcorn from the large bowl. 

Charlie was curious to know if his daughter had a good time. Bella enthused about her time with her friends. She hadn’t realized how tired she was until she almost fell asleep in the shower. Once her pajamas were on and she lay in bed, she found herself wondering if this was the experience other teenagers had. The thought then ventured into wondering if this was the life that Rosalie led. Maybe they would do things like that one day, Bella hoped. 


	5. Dreaming, Only Of You

One week. One week passed until I saw Rosalie in the cafeteria once again. I was  _ so  _ tempted to ask her why she had been gone for so long, and demand that she never go away for that long again. 

Edward was strangely isolated during Biology, the nosey redhead flat out refused to answer any of my questions. This only fueled my need to know what their problem was. After school, Charlie and I had plans to make spaghetti from scratch, and I decided I would ask him about the family. Finally, Mr. Molina made us swap papers to check answers and Edward was forced to communicate with me. Better than nothing. 

“So…” I could tell he was apprehensive. 

“You already know what I’m going to ask so just  _ answer _ ,” I practically begged. His head rolled back in frustration and I could tell his facade was fading, quickly. 

“Alaska, happy?” 

“No.” My arms crossed over my chest and I knew I was acting like a bratty child, but there was no other way I would get any answers. 

“Ugh.” He rolled his eyes. “You’re just persistent, aren’t you?” 

I nodded, “And impatient.” He pursed his lips, probably trying to come up with some sort of compromise. I had no intention of negotiating what I deserved to know. 

It looked like he had thought of something when the bell rang, and then he was gone.  _ The motherfucker _ . I groaned and packed up for my next class, hoping that Charlie had at least a little bit of dirt on the Cullens, just enough to get the ball rolling. 

  
  


“-and I just think that they deserve  _ some _ sort of privacy, don't you? I mean, they have good parents, good kids.  _ Upstanding _ !” It was the fifth minute of Charlie’s tangent about the Cullens. Of course, nothing came of the inquiry. I would have to do some personal investigation, with someone outside of Edward Cullen. 

I skimmed over my internal list of options. Edward had proved to be nothing more than background information and asking Rosalie herself was  _ definitely  _ off the table. The other girl in the Hale triplets, Tanya, was with Edward, and I couldn’t see that conversation going very far, as she had to be somewhat similar - diverting - to the redhead. Her brother, Jasper, seemed too quiet. Even though I knew he was a tutor, he just always seemed ready to self-implode. Too volatile, I decided. That left me with the decision to choose between Emmett and Alice. To choose at that very moment was impossible, and I decided to wait until after dinner to make the decision. 

Charlie was very proud of the dinner we had made together, and I was too. It was nice to actually have a parent in my life, rather than be one. I loved Renee, but she was much too...indecisive, if that was even the right word. She followed each whim she had, like she had no other choice. 

“Hey Bells, uh, I was just wonderin’ if maybe you’d like to go fishing with me this weekend?” Charlie was apprehensive. 

As much as I wanted to joke about Harry Clearwater bailing on him, or some other accident or happenstance that would make him choose to take the clumsiest girl in the world near the open water, I settled for, “I’d love to, dad.” Charlie was okay with that, and so I was too. 

After dinner came homework, which hadn’t been much. Most of it I had gotten done waiting for Charlie to come home from the police station. I relished in the hot water of the shower after I had finished everything, mind still unmade. Of course, I didn’t have to make up my mind by tomorrow, but the sooner I talked to one of them, the better. Especially since Edward had probably already told Rosalie about my slight “obsession” with her. It was more of an infatuation, if anything. 

I’d had feelings for girls before, but never of this magnitude. Rosalie had made my heart stop and start again all in one beat. With the way she flipped her hair and smiled, you’d think she was representing what beauty was. I found myself thinking about what she did outside of school, how sweet she was to the boy in the cafeteria that hadn’t had enough money to pay for lunch when she paid for his meals for the rest of the year, and, strangely enough, how soft her lips looked, especially in the few times I’d seen them up close. For the first time, that night, I dreamt of Rosalie Hale. 


End file.
